Holly Potter: The Unknown Sibling
by E.J Weasley
Summary: Story about HP's lost twin sister who lives with Neville and his Grandmother. SHe makes friends with Draco Malfoy and yea
1. The Girl Who Was Forgotten

In a small town, not far from Little Whinging Surrey, an eleven year old girl was miserably packing her trunk for school. Holly Longbottom was a pretty little girl with thick, dark, red hair that fell to her shoulders and had round hazel eyes. She was, what everyone at 'muggle school' considered normal, but they were wrong. Like her 'brother' Neville she was a magical being. Neville isn't her real brother though, because Holly was adopted when she was 2 as her parents died in a horrendous accident.

At the time Holly was at her friend's Halloween party, while her younger brother and both of her parents were at home having an almost normal night. Not long after midnight the Dark Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as he-who-shall-not-be-named, was out roaming the streets killing all of the muggle borns and anyone else who got in his way. Holly's mum, Lily Potter, was born into a muggle family therefore making her one of Voldemort's main targets. And that's how they died, Holly's dad, James Potter tried to stop Voldemort, but the Dark Lord was stronger. As Voldemort progressed up the stairs Lily jumped in-front of Harry, giving up her own life for her only son. As Albus Dumbledore, the greatest non-evil wizard of all time, didn't want to put too much pressure on Harry by making him live in the wizarding world, he sent him to live with his only known relatives, his aunty and uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley. But as for Holly, Dumbledore sent her to live with Augusta Longbottom as Augusta was already taking care of her orphaned grandson, Neville.

"Have you got all of your books and robes?" Augustus asked Holly. Previously that week they had already had to go back to Diagon Alley three times due to the fact that they kept on forgetting little bits and pieces.

"Yes Gran," Holly replied, "but, you know, I don't _have_ to go Hogwarts. I mean I'll stay home if you want."

"Holly, I have already told you this ten times before. You're going to Hogwarts and that's the end of it. Besides Albus Dumbledore has already requested that I make sure you turn up!"

_-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-...

"Have you both got everything?" Augusta confirmed with both Neville and Holly.

"Yes Gran," they both replied simultaneously, and slightly annoyed as Augusta had already asked them that question a _million_ times.

Both Neville and Holly stared in awe as they walked through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. Stationed at the platform, was a bright red, old-fashioned steam train with four carriages. It was mesmerising. As they looked around, they were soon to realise they were definitely not the only ones leaving home for the first time.

"Hop onto the train then, quick, before it leaves," Augusta said as she ushered the two of them onto the train.

Neville and Holly hopped onto the closest carriage and grabbed the first available compartment. The compartment had two rows of seats that faced each other, both rows with about three seats. They hadn't even been seated for less than 5 minutes when there was a quiet rap on the door.

"Come in," Holly yelled out.

"Hi, all of the other carriages are full." The girl who knocked on the door said, "Do you mind?" she asked gesturing towards an empty seat.

"Sure," Holly replied.

"Oh and I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Neville and this is my sister Holly."

"What houses do you guys want to get sorted into? I've done a bit of light reading and I don't think I'd mind being sorted into Ravenclaw but Gryffindor sounds by far the best."

"I'm not sure about Neville, but I hope I get sorted into Slytherin," Holly cautiously replied.


	2. The Sorting

As Holly was waiting outside the Great Hall, she suddenly felt really sick. She could see him, standing there, talking to a boy, around her age. Harry hadn't seen her yet but Holly knew as soon as he saw her, he would recognise her in some way.

"Neville, that's him." Holly quietly whispered.

"Are you sure that's Harry Potter?" He loudly replied.

At the sound of his name, Harry raised his head and looked around until his eyes found Holly. He stopped and stared inquisitively, before making his way over to Holly and Neville.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Harry questioned.

Oh no, Holly thought to herself. What if he recognises me? I do look a lot like my mother did.

"Um… I don't think I've ever met you before," Holly replied trying not to sound too suspicious, "So… Goodbye."

"Holly! Dddon't be ssso rude," Neville stuttered. "I'm sssorry Harry. She's feeling a bit fffunny. I'm Nnneville by the way"

"Don't worry Neville. I'm used to being talked to rudely," He said turning his head in the direction of a pale looking blonde boy surrounded by two boys; one short and chubby and the other tall and slightly plump.

"Oh. Draco Malfoy," Neville replied. Neville had recently had a run in with this boy at Diagon alley and he was still a little bit shaken up about it.

All of a sudden a tall woman wearing slim black robes appeared in front of them. From the sound of the whispers Holly gathered that this lady was Professor McGonagall.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall continued. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." When Professor McGonagall had completed the last sentence all Holly could imagine was standing in Slytherin robes holding the house cup gloriously above her head.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Holly's scruffy hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.  
>"Please wait quietly." She then left the hallway.<p>

As Holly cautiously looked around she could see that everyone there was just as nervous as she was. Everyone except for a good-looking blonde boy standing there bragging to his friends.

"Well, I'm definitely going to be sorted into Slytherin. All my family for the past millennium have been in Slytherin."

Holly pondered on the thought of being in the same house as this blonde boy and began liking the idea of it.

_-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-... _-_-...

As Holly walked through the great hall she was surrounded by four long tables decorated with glorious golden plates and goblets. Holly soon discovered that the room was lit by floating candles and that the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky. Seated at the tables were hundreds of students, and judging by their robes each table belonged to a different house. It wasn't long until she spotted the Slytherin table as their table was decorated with colours of green and silver. At the front of the room was yet another long table were the teachers were seated.

In front of the teachers was a stool in which Professor McGonagall was placing an old dusty hat. It sat there still for a few moments but then all the first years were shocked when the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Holly was quite confused as to how the hat could actually read your mind, but then she remembered that this was Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw too, but Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

Millicent Bulstrode then became a Slytherin. The first Slytherin, Holly thought to herself. I hope I can join him. As Millicent walked through the crowd of first years, he was hi-fived by the tall, blonde, good-looking boy and to other plump boys.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Seamus Finnigan, the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" This girl practically sprinted through the crowd and almost knocked the hat off the stool.

"Whoops, sorry," she said as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, the Gryffindor table roared with applause.

"Longbottom, Holly," Professor McGonagall called across the crowd.

Oh no, Holly thought to herself. What if I get sorted into Gryffindor? They looked like nice people but they all seemed too nice. I really want to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Holly," Professor McGonagall repeated impatiently.

Holly made her way up to the stool and sat down.

"Hmm. This is an interesting head, full of terrible memories and malicious thoughts. Though I can sense a lot of bravery and intelligence," the Hat began, "This is definitely a hard one." The hat paused momentarily before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Holly was stoked as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Maybe things at Hogwarts weren't going to be as bad as she thought.


End file.
